


Noel

by Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963), Gossip Girl (TV 2007), Once Upon a Time (TV), One Tree Hill, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008/pseuds/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008
Summary: Christmas Drabbles.
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan, Chase Adams/Brooke Davis, Dillon Quartermaine/Lulu Spencer, Haley James Scott/Lucas Scott, Jake Jagielski/Peyton Sawyer, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Kristina Davis/Ethan Lovett, Lauren Katherine “Kiki” Jerome/Michael Corinthos, Lulu Spencer/Johnny Zacchara, Matt Hunter/Lulu Spencer, Morgan Corinthos/Original Female Character(s), Nate Archibald/Serena van der Woodsen
Comments: 23
Kudos: 5
Collections: Multifandom





	1. Chapter 1

Sequence: Serena/ Nate (gossip girl)  
Johnny/Lulu (gh)  
Haley/Lucas (oth)  
Chase/Brooke (oth)  
Emma/Neal (ouat)  
Natasha/Bucky (marvel)  
Kristina/Ethan (gh)  
Kiki/Michael (gh)  
Morgan/Scarlett (gh/gh oc)  
Peyton/Jake (oth)  
Dillon/lulu (gh)  
Lulu/Matt (gh)  
Drabble one - Dinner Dramatics (holiday dinner)  
Pairing: Serena and Nate (gg)  
“I can’t do this. I really can’t do this.” Serena shakes her head, lowering herself down to sit in the kitchen floor. The guests would be here any minute, leave it to her to have a Christmas dinner breakdown! This was just her luck, wasn’t it? With that, she heard the door shut and footsteps come into the kitchen but didn’t bother even looking up.  
“Serena?” Nate Archibald’s voice came through the doorway to the kitchen, a look of deep concern etched on the twenty year olds face.   
“What time is it?” The blonde groans, putting a hand to her pounding head.  
“Almost 6. What’s going on?” Nate sighs, cautiously stepping into the kitchen and gently lowering himself to the floor beside her.  
“I don’t want to see him. Or Jenny. Or Rufus.” Serena shook her head, talking about Dan without using his name.  
“Who invited, Humphrey?” Chuck Bass mused from the door as he and Blair Waldorf joined them in the kitchen.  
“My mom. Who else?” Serena sighs, without thinking leaning her head on Nate’s shoulder. The couple look at Nate, and he rolled his eyes, exasperated with his friends.  
“Do it.” Chuck mouthed.  
“No.” Nate mouthed back. Blair gives her ex boyfriend a sharp look, fuck he better do what Blair says.  
“Okay.” He mouthed to Blair, earning a knowing smirk as they left the kitchen.  
“Serena, I love you.” He looked at her.  
“I love you too, Nate.” She sighs, kissing his cheek and moving to stand...Nate grabs her turning her chin in his direction and kissing her. Maybe he couldn’t stop Dan from coming to Christmas dinner but, he could protect S from his toxicity.


	2. Christmas Jingle

Drabble Two- Christmas Jingle (Holiday song)  
Pairing: Johnny and Lulu  
“Dude, what the hell are you wearing?” Johnny cracked up at his best friend, the Australian was wearing a green Christmas sweater with an elf on it, red pants, green elf shoes with a silver bell where the shoes were curled up and a reindeer hat with multi colored bells on top.  
“I love Krissy.” Ethan Lovett forced out, choosing not to address the monstrosity that was his outfit.  
“You must.” Johnny shook his head.  
“Hey, at least it makes her happy.” Ethan shrugs, obviously not a fan of this but...as long as his girl was happy then did it really matter?  
“Let’s just say I’m just not in the Christmas spirit.” Johnny gave a long sigh.  
“When are you ever? All you do is sit around, drink bourbon and brood.” Ethan rolled his eyes, once you got to know Johnny Zacchara his actions became way too predictable. With a sigh, Johnny left the apartment going on a walk with no real destination in mind. How predictable that he would end up at the overlook. He ended up here every December, without fail.   
“Wow.” He heard someone say, he turned around ready to cuss someone but...softened as he took in her Honey Blonde curls and, bright hazel eyes...she looked amazing. Then again to him, Lulu Spencer could never look bad.  
“Hey...”he smiled as she walked closer.  
“Oddly enough I’ve been here a couple of times this month. Then again maybe it isn’t so odd after all.” Lulu muses, staring out at the thick blanket of snow that covers their hometown.  
“It might be too late but, I miss you.” He looked at her. Lulu didn’t really say anything, and he wondered if he had fucked up. No dwelling on that now, he had a party to get ready for.  
“Johnny! I’m so glad you could make it.” Maxie Jones smiles at her old friend, pulling him into a tight hug.  
“Nice to see you too, Maxie.” He forces a smile, walking into the Metrocourt. He watched all of the happy couples dancing to songs like “Jingle Bell Rock” and “Rocking Around The Christmas Tree.”  
“May I have this dance?” Lulu Spencer smiled, touching his arm.  
“Of course.” He lightly chuckled, grabbing her hand and leading her to the dance floor. “I’ll Be Home For Christmas” started playing, and she kissed him. Maybe Santa did exist after all...


	3. The Gift

Drabble three- The Gift (exchanging presents)  
Pairing: Haley and Lucas  
//. I ran out of ideas, sorry lol.  
“Merry Christmas, Loser.” The blonde woman giggled, throwing a silver wrapped present at her husband’s head. Haley and Lucas had only been married for a little over a week but as everyone in Tree Hill knew, they had been best friends since the beginning of time.  
“Why can’t you be normal?” Lucas winced rubbing his head, barely catching the box...it being heavier then expected. Haley merely giggled as he cautiously unwrapped the present, eyeing her suspiciously.  
“Happy first anniversary of “The Raven.” She smiles as he lifted up the messy black bound, hardback book. It was filled with memories of high school, of college, up until their wedding. He hugged her close to him, with a light chuckle.


	4. Winter Wonderland

Drabble four- Winter Wonderland (snow angels)  
Pairing: Chase and Brooke  
It was snowing. She muses from the comfort of her boyfriend’s warm bed.  
“Wake up.” Brooke poked her boyfriend’s side.  
“What do you want?” Chase groans still asleep, knowing Brooke wasn’t going to let him sleep. When did she ever? That woman didn’t sleep, literally ALWAYS on the go.  
“It’s snowing. Let’s go make snow angels!” Brooke smiled.  
“It’ll still be there in an hour, B.” He sighs, turning over on his side, Brooke stood up on the bed and launched herself at him earning a loud grunt from him as she landed.  
“Get dressed, I’ll be downstairs.” She sighs, reluctantly giving him a kiss on the cheek. Then, hopping off the bed and heading straight to the shower. After taking her shower, she layered up in snow gear. Then, she started the coffee maker, waiting on Chase’s lazy ass.  
“Brooke Davis.” Chase shook his head, sitting up but knew she was a good girl, just a tad high maintenance. He arose from the comfort of his bed, and got dressed.  
“Ready to freeze our asses off?” He smirked at his girlfriend and her face lit up.  
“Yay!” She cheered and he lifted her over his shoulder, running out of the front door. Brooke plopped down in the snow immediately moving her arms and legs, making a snow angel in no time.  
“Aren’t you cold?” Chase rose a brow.  
“No.” Brooke answers pulling him down, he slips falling face first into a pile of snow.   
“You’re lucky I love you.” Chase groans, his voice muffled by the snow his face was buried under. The two stayed inside until it got dark, Brooke pulled Chase inside of their house and Chase headed to take a shower upstairs while Brooke took one downstairs. Chase plops down in the living room after he’s done, exhausted.  
“Hot chocolate?” Brooke offers him, with a light smile.  
“Thank you.” He gives her cheek a kiss, taking the mug she handed him. Life wasn’t perfect but, being with Brooke Davis was.


	5. All the way

Drabble six- All the way (Jingle Bells)  
Pairing: Natasha and Bucky  
“Tasha, what the fuck?” James “Bucky” Barnes groaned at the sound of Christmas bells...what time was it? Did she ever sleep? He was slipping a Xanax in her tea before they went to bed, he understood why she was always on the go but even Tony Stark rested once in awhile.  
“Their jingle bells. I found them at Target! Aren’t they cute?” Natasha Romanoff smiled, holding the multicolored Red, silver and green bells above her boyfriend’s head.  
“What kind of woman are you?” Bucky squinted up at the redhead from his position on the couch.  
“Dangerous.” Steve Rogers answers, from his desk chair while his eyes were glued to the computer in front of him.  
“A killing machine.” Tony nodded, Natasha glaring at the both of them.  
“Hush, before I hurt all three of you. A bunch of fucking Grinches if I ever saw any.” She grumbled under her breath, now in a bad mood. With that she stalked towards the elevator, that Thor had just gotten off of.  
“Tasha, come on.” Bucky rose from the couch.  
“No, you boys enjoy talking shit. I’m you’re weapon.” She snapped icily, and took the elevator downstairs.  
“Why do you get Natasha fired up like that?” Thor rose a brow at the three of them, with a disappointed shake of his head.  
“Why is you’re brother, Loki?” Tony threw back.  
“Weak.” Thor sighs, dropping onto the couch.   
“Merry Christmas!” Wanda smiles at Natasha as they almost ran straight into the other.  
“Tell that to the three musketeers.” She rolled her eyes.  
“Ugh, men are so annoying.” Wanda grumbled and, the Russian laughingly agreed. Did Natasha still love Bucky? Of course but, gosh he was infuriating!  
“Forget them, let’s go shopping.” Wanda smiled.  
“Right. Let’s go, screw men.” She agreed and the two women set off for some retail therapy.


	6. Christmas Sweater

Drabble five- Christmas Sweater ( Holiday Sweaters)  
Pairing: Emma and Neal  
“What the hell is this?” Emma Swan wrinkles her nose at the holiday covered-mess. Could you even call this a sweater?  
“A Christmas sweater.” Mary Margret smiled, the young woman had only been in Storybrooke for a few weeks now...she had never liked Christmas because of the family situation. Going from orphanage to orphanage until she was seventeen. Meeting Neal on the streets, shoplifting with him and loving him...then he was just gone. Damn how she missed him, he would have been a good dad. But, she couldn’t dwell on that right now. The only reason she was know is because Neal was really the only family she had ever had, but now he was gone. With a muttered sigh, she threw on the ugly sweater and followed her friend out of the door. Granny’s was hosting a Christmas party and with a sigh she walked inside, forcing a smile as Ruby and Granny hugged her and she involuntarily shrunk away. When the party got to be too much she walked outside for some air, it was stifling in there.  
“Emma?” She heard someone call out.  
“Yeah?” She asked, the wind blowing her blonde curls blowing all around her.  
“Are you serious?” Emma looked at him, it was Neal. She was still so mad at him for abandoning her, she punched him in the face. The holidays wasn’t the time for this, if ever.


	7. Thin ice

Drabble Seven- Thin Ice (Ice skating)  
Pairing: Kristina and Ethan  
“You want me to do WHAT?” Ethan looked at Kristina, he had to have heard her wrong.  
“Ethan!!!!” Kristina whined, why wouldn’t he go ice skating with her? It was December probably the only time this year that she would get to do it and, he was wimping out!  
“All this coming from Johnny’s hit man?” Kristina gives him an exasperated look.  
“Not so loud.” Ethan gives her a look.  
“Please?” Kristina begs.  
“Fuck.” Ethan curses, knowing that he couldn’t say no. He was really going to embarrass himself. He’d have to tell Lulu he wanted to be cremated, because he would probably die of embarrassment. That was a thing. Right?  
“Yay! I knew you’d come around!” She smirked grabbing his arm, and leading him away. Maybe this would kill him but, at least he would see her bright smile.


	8. Holidays

Drabble Eight- Holidays (Mistletoe)  
Pairing: Kiki and Michael   
It was the first Christmas without Morgan and, even though Kiki hadn’t been with her ex husband at the time of his death but, she would always love him.  
“Dillion, you can’t ask me to spend Christmas alone! My mom and Avery are staying with Delia for Christmas, my dad’s dead and...I’m sick.” Kiki places her icy blue eyes on him, begging him to stay.  
“I don’t want to catch it.” Dillon scoffed.  
“I’M DYING! I’M FUCKING DYING! THIS COULD BE MY LAST CHRISTMAS, DON’T MAKE ME SPEND IT ALONE!” Kiki yelled and started crying, as Michael Corinthos rounded the corner. His brother was gone and he was learning to be okay with that, he’d been visiting his son in the icu when he saw the scene in front of him.  
“Kiki, I have a movie to shoot.” Dillon shook his head.  
“But it’s Christmas. Most likely my last, you’re really going to leave me like this?” Kiki’s lip quivers.  
“What the hell is going on?”Michael asked, coming closer to them...what was Kiki talking about it could be her last Christmas?  
“I need to leave before the snow gets too bad.” Dillon sighed, walking away.  
“Michael, I’m dying. That’s what’s going on.” Kiki sighs.  
“You can’t spend Christmas alone, nobody should. Come on.” Michael says, on the way to his parents house for Christmas dinner.  
“Doesn’t you’re family still hate me?” Kiki asked.  
“Kiki nobody ever hated you, we were just grieving. Wondering how something like this could happen to Morgan. Then we realized that you lost him too, he was a big part of you’re life. He loved you so much, he wouldn’t want you to spend Christmas alone.” Michael gives her a look, and they both left. When Kiki and Michael showed up at Greystone everyone was all smiles, and happy to see her. Michael pulls his mom, Josslyn and dad aside as Kiki talked to Dante, Lulu and Rocco.  
“Kiki’s dying and this may be her last Christmas. I didn’t want her to spend it alone.” He sighed.  
“Oh my god..” Carly trailed off in disbelief.  
“I’m glad you brought her.” Sonny nods, sadness etched on his father’s face.  
“Why’s everyone dying? It’s not fair.” Josslyn looked away, his sister had been very suicidal since Oscar’s funeral.  
“I know Joss, I hate the fact that she’s dying but...we can at least make things special for her so she won’t be alone.” Michael pats her shoulder and turns to go towards his older brother.  
“Hey.” He smiles, accepting Dante’s hug. That Christmas was her best one yet, one that she would always cherish. On January 5th Kiki Jerome passed away at Michael’s apartment.


	9. December Banter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //. Scarlett Giambetti is an oc of mine, I’ll post her bio when I’m done making it lol.

Drabble Nine- December Banter (snowed in)  
Pairing: Morgan and Scarlett   
“You’re our little sister, you’re not to be seen with him.” Max Giambetti’s shouted through the phone.  
“You don’t even know me, you haven’t even tried! You work for Morgan’s father. Why are you so against this?” She rolled her eyes.  
“Because I know what the Corinthos men are capable of.” Max answers, his blood boiling.  
“Guess what, dear brother of mine?” The young woman’s lips curled into a smirk.  
“What?” Max snapped, sick of her already.  
“We got married last night, I’m Mrs. Morgan Corinthos. Doesn’t that have a nice ring to it?” She chuckled, before hanging up the old phone in the log cabin the two had chosen for their honeymoon. They were in Little Rock, Arkansas and it was beautiful.  
“W-Wow.” Morgan walked into the cabin shivering, and Scarlett rushed to get him a blanket and starting the vintage wood stove.  
“I told you not to go out there, it’s freezing.” She looked at him, “I told you so” written all over his new wife’s face with her arms crossed.  
“You’re luck-lucky you’re bea-beautiful.” He shivers still freezing as she took his jacket off and hanging it on a chair so it could dry. Then, she led him over to a chair by the wood stove.  
“You should take a shower, it will warm you up.” She smiled, absolutely adoring him. She was actually married to him, and she wholeheartedly loved him. Really loved him. She had never been this into someone before, she knew they could possibly break each other but...she liked the rush. The next morning she woke up and went to the bathroom to take a shower and happened to glance out the window.   
“Can we even get out?” She wonders to herself walking to the front door, only to find snow piled up above the door. Morgan felt a burst of cold air and lazily got out of bed, then he saw their current situation.  
“I guess we’re staying in tonight.” He deadpanned.  
“No shit.” Scarlett laughed shutting the door, glad they’d went grocery shopping yesterday. It could be a lot worse, for example she could be snowed in with her dumbass brother, Max. Milo wasn’t so bad, just a little dumb but, being snowed in with Morgan wasn’t so bad.


	10. Straight up

Drabble Ten- Straight Up (grinch)  
Pairing: Peyton and Jake  
“Christmas sucks.” Peyton rolled her eyes, annoyed at her best friends cheerfulness.  
“Okay Grinch, lighten up and help me with these lights.” Brooke Davis rolled her eyes standing on a ladder, in front of Karen’s cafe. Brooke was a month pregnant but, probably shouldn’t be trying to climb up a ladder, Lucas would kill Peyton if Brooke got injured. The two had been trying to have a baby for a couple of years now, so reluctantly Peyton helped string the lights up.  
“There was so bad?” Brooke smiled.  
“Yes.” Peyton rolled her eyes.  
“I know that you’re dad left, and both of you’re mom’s died but it’s not like you’re alone. I’m here, Luke’s here, Haley, Nathan, Skills. Be thankful for what you have.” Brooke gave her a look, before disappearing inside the cafe.  
“I’m going for a walk.” The blonde mutters taking in the stupid white powder that covers the ground.  
“Peyton?” She heard someone call out.  
“WHAT?” She snapped, throwing her hands up exasperated and swiftly swivels her body to face whoever it was.   
“Yikes.” Jake Jagelski laughed, standing a few feet away from her with a four year old who, was Jenny. His daughter. She had gotten so big!  
“JAKE!” She yells running towards him, throwing her arms up and attacking him with a hug.  
“I’m so glad you’re here.” She mumbled as he hugged her close. Maybe Christmas wasn’t so bad after all.


	11. Have a merry Christmas

Drabble eleven/ have a merry Christmas (carriage)  
Pairing: Dillon and Lulu  
Lulu wasn’t having such a good year and she honestly didn’t care about much. Dante had lied to her about everything, Lulu could barely even look at him without feeling disgusted. It was about nine o’clock when she walked out of Crimson having been buried in paperwork with both Maxie and Kate being gone.  
“Is that a?” Lulu trails off in disbelief seeing a magnificent white horse pulling an extravagant white carriage, clacking down the street and stopping just in front of her.  
“Yes.” A smirk sat on the young man’s and lulu laughed upon seeing the familiar face.  
“Excuse me Mr. Quartermaine are you trying to-court me?” Lulu smirked, sure they hadn’t seen the other in years and so much had happened since now and then but...they were still each other’s person. Best friends. Dillon and Lulu had too much history together to just be considered nothing at all but, things with them had also been quite complicated. It always was. Probably still was.  
“Would the lady like a ride?” Dillon stands up with a smile, offering his hand out to the starstruck blonde.  
“What the hell? I’ve got nothing left to lose.” She gave a shrug, before letting Dillon lift her up onto the carriage.  
“You’re extra.” Lulu shook her head, sitting beside him.   
“My mom wrote to me. What’s up?” Dillon rose a brow and, the blonde woman gave a loud sigh.  
“Even when I think I picked a good guy, he turns out to be nothing special. I’m so tired of ending up alone, you know?” Lulu looked over at him.  
“Me too. Georgie always loved Christmas, even though we weren’t in love anymore-she still meant everything to me. The first girl I ever loved, my wife. It’s been hard.” Dillon muses.  
“What are we going to do with ourselves?” Lulu shook her head.  
“Pull a Luke Spencer?” Dillon suggested, and the two both laughed. They would always love other people it was true but, they could settle. At least for now.


	12. Holy

Drabble twelve- Holy (silent night)  
Pairing: Lulu and Matt  
It was a quiet night in Port Charles, snow silently falling getting ready for December 25th, this year however Lulu Spencer couldn’t gather the energy to be excited. The blonde woman carried a bouquet of flowers with her as she enters the grave, biting her lower lip. She knew that she and Sonny hadn’t been close in years but, he had still been her godfather. Anthony finally got the last laugh because Sonny Corinthos was six feet under and, Anthony Zacchara got to spend another Christmas terrorizing the town.  
“Merry Christmas Sonny.” Lulu sighs, setting the flowers on his grave and wiped a few tears away.  
“I didn’t know him well, probably wouldn’t have liked me if I had but...he didn’t deserve that.” Matt Hunter sighs, coming from Robin’s grave.  
“I’m sorry that Robin’s gone too...” Lulu trails off, she hadn’t talked to Matt in about a year.  
“It seems like Robin was perfect. Perfect mother, daughter, wife, friend. She was a great person, Patrick and Emma are suffering more then I am.” Matt shook his head.  
“Still.” Lulu sighs.  
“Wanna get some coffee or something?” Matt asked, knowing she had to be cold.  
“Sure.” Lulu smiles, following him out of the cemetery.


	13. Red ribbon

Drabble thirteen- Red ribbon (ribbons)  
Pairing: Serena and Nate   
Serena fingers the red ribbon she found in her things, the one that she’d had for years. Serena Vanderwoodsen had a habit of running away but, this time maybe she wouldn’t come back to the upper east side. Dan had played with her feelings, Blair had disowned her...and of course Chuck was in his feelings about Dan and Blair and she understood how he felt. But Nate, the one who had given her this ribbon at four years old...what would he think about her not coming back? With a sigh Serena toes the ribbon around her wrist and heads down to the hotel bar.  
“Vodka on the rocks.” She nods at the bartender, what a way to spend Christmas. All alone. In a foreign city.  
“You really left without saying goodbye.” Came a voice from behind her, Nate’s voice always like honey.  
“I didn’t think you’d miss me.” She spoke as he plopped down in the chair beside her.  
“Didn’t think I’d miss you? Serena, you’re going to be the death of me. Honest to god.” Nate shook his head, putting a hand over his face. When would she realize this?  
“Why are you here, Nate?” The blonde turns her body to face him. Why did he always have to look so damn good? As she looked into his eyes she saw the little boy who had given her the ribbon, her soul ached for the little boy in his eyes...none of them had ever just got to be children.  
“You still have it.” Nate’s lips curled into a smile, lifting her wrist up and smiling fondly at the red ribbon securely tied to it.  
“Of course I do. Nate, no matter how scared I was over us, I’ve always loved you.” Serena looked at him, leaning over to kiss his cheek.  
“Nope.” Nate shook his head, pulling Serena’s body into his and softly kissing her.


	14. Winter wonderland

Drabble fourteen- Winter wonderland (hot chocolate)  
Pairing: Johnny and Lulu   
There was a knock on his door and the young Zacchara groaned throwing his head back, if it was Liv he was going to lose his shit. Luv had been trying to get back together with him ever since they broke up, he just didn’t feel that way about her. He never had, Olivia was just a rebound. That’s it. Johnny made his way to the door unlocking it and pulling it open, only to see his favorite girl.  
“To what do I owe this pleasure?” He smiled at her, Lulu Spencer had that bright smile on her face. Johnny remembered how much Lulu loved Christmas, Lulu was truly at her happiest during the winter months. She loved playing in the snow as if she was a little girl again.  
“We’re making hot chocolate.” Lulu smirked holding up a blue box of Swiss miss, a bag of mini marshmallows and a bag of cinnamon sticks.  
“Do you have milk?” Lulu wonders turning to him, inviting herself into his apartment.  
“I do. I mean Lovett does, he drinks it every fucking night.” Johnny chuckled with a shake of his head, only Lulu would show up out of the blue like this. Johnny closed the door and follows the blonde to the kitchen.  
“I know you miss me.” Lulu says as she got two coffee cups out of the cabinet, opening the blue box.  
“You do?” Johnny asked her, surprised.  
“You’re not as mysterious as you think you are.” Lulu gives her ex lover a knowing look.  
“Do you miss me?” He asked her, as she poured two packages into each cup.  
“Of course I do. Just what kind of girl do you take me for Zacchara?” Lulu rolled her eyes, pouring the milk in.  
“What about detective oh so dreamy?” Johnny asked trying not to roll his eyes.  
“It was never going to work with Dante. He knew that. I knew that.” Lulu shrugged, having no issue being blatant about things.  
“Is this you saying you want to try again?” Johnny asked her.  
“Maybe.” Lulu allowed handing him one of the mugs.


	15. Been a good girl

Drabble fifteen- Been a good girl (Santa)  
Pairing: Haley and Lucas   
“Santa Clause isn’t real. Anyone with a brain knows that.” Seven year old Nathan Scott rolled his eyes.  
“Santa isn’t real?” Little Marvin “Mouth” McFadden looked at Haley James.  
“Mouth he’s lying, Nathan’s just the grinch and doesn’t want anyone to be happy.” Haley crossed her arms over her chest, placing a glare on her face just for Nathan.  
“You wanna sit with me?” The little boy smirked, trying to be smooth.  
“Come on, Hales.” Blonde haired Lucas Scott rolled his eyes, placing an arm around his best friend and walking away from his “brother.”  
“Are you okay?” Haley asked, as they walked onto the school playground.  
“Yeah, Nate can’t phase me. I just don’t want him messing with you.” Lucas mutters.  
“You really think I could like him? Please.” Haley rolled her eyes, placing a kiss on his cheek.


	16. Dramatic instances

Drabble sixteen- Dramatic instances (family)  
Pairing: Brooke and Chase  
Brooke stood to the side of Victoria Davis’s Christmas party with a champagne flute in her hand.   
“Kill. Me. Know.” Brooke groaned upon seeing her parents making out. In front of everyone. It would be a different thing if they were actually together but, Brooke knew her father would never stay.  
“Hey baby.” Chase Addams greets his wife, coming up behind her and kissing the back of her head.  
“Thank god you’re here, I’m dying over here.” Brooke sighs as chase follows her vision and made a interesting noise.  
“So, you’re dad’s here.” Chase states.  
“Not like he’ll stay.” Brooke rolled her eyes, used to her fathers flighty nature.  
“I’m sorry but, that’s not you’re fault. He’s the problem. I don’t know how he could stay away from such a beautiful, smart, sophisticated, goofy woman like you. Seriously, you’re amazing. Practically a living, breathing goddess.” Chase stutters trying to figure out the right words to describe her.  
“I love you.” She smiled turning around in his arms, looping her arms around his neck.  
“I love you, Mrs. Addam’s.”


End file.
